wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
The Donald
The Donald: great capitalist, or the greatest capitalist? The Donald is a rich American, which means he would be a good man if he were not also the leader of terrorist organization Hezbollah (His dollah?). Trump made his millions/billions investing in the real estate market in New York City, U.S.A., which is huge. His hair tells him when and where to invest money in the real estate market. Most of the time his hair is infallible, but only when it comes to investing in the real estate market in New York City, U.S.A.. With his frank, blunt, trademarked slogan, "You're fired!" (Wikiality.com will now be paying $1.08 in royalties to The Donald whenever somebody visits this page), The Donald is the epitome of the kind of honesty and realness only true Americans can see. Any self-serving overtones or on-message repititiousness is purely coincidental. He also is a completely self-made man, pulling himself up by his bootstraps bought for him by his millionaire father. The Donald doesn't find Angelina Jolie or Rosie O'Donnell attractive, but he thinks K-Fed is fantastic... in the most heterosexual way possible, of course. The Donald is now the 45th president of this great nation, and the current world ruler. He is king and champion of all Real Americans and has plans to single handedly end the reign of liberal terrorists like Bearack Obomba. Teaching To Success The Donald has allowed that his vast knowledge shall be shared with people less than he. The Donald is offering seminars on how to profit off people's misery. Hey! Why not? Someone has to be happy about the foreclosure disaster! Right? Bush is the worst President ever Since having said such a thing about our dear leader Trump is now dead to all real Americans. Obama is the worst President ever Preach it, brother! Let bygones be bygones! His Wife Before entering politics Grand Exulted Leader enjoyed spending romantic evenings with his wife Vladimir... um... I mean... Relation With The Council of Doom Donald Trump is the biggest contributor to the Council. He has actually given over $350 million to the Council's research facilities. As promised to anyone who contributes over $50,000, he will never be touched by anyone threatening him again. The Council has personally guaranteed this with "state of the art" armies spread throughout the world, ready to destroy anyone who threatens the Council or Stephen Colbert. A large security facility is being designed for construction on the moon beginning in 2009. No one will be out of the Council's reach. Not even the Africans! (If such people exist) Difference Maker The Donald insisted that a flag pole on the number one rated golf course in California better than Pebble Beach. He doesn't see a need to have a permit to put up a flag. To deny Mr. Trump his pole is unAmerican. Miss California The Don didn't give a shit what a creepy gay blogger thought. http://www.digitaljournal.com/article/272284#tab=comments&sc=0&contribute=&local= "The Donald" Trivia *The Donald, Ted Koppel, and Dolly Parton all share the same hair stylist, Bryl Creme. Bryl is a graduate of Don King's School of Speech and Kwaffuerityusnous, located in Harlem, NYC. *Stephen Colbert does not like him. He claims that he is "unfit to be president." Running for president? https://archive.is/20131107080746/img27.imageshack.us/img27/962/article1025610018ece8b0.jpg Trump proved his mettle by overcoming the odds set by the Electoral College and beat liberal communist Hillary Clinton (fake wife of second worst president Bill Clinton who is still having an affair with Monica Lewinsky). He beat Clinton in a landslide 306 to 232 448 to 110 (with only liberal, hippie, tree-hugging, burkenstock-wearing, clover-smoking, atheist states like California and New York) while also losing the popular vote winning the popular vote due to the increasing number of Real Americans. Donald Trump: First African President See also Trumpiness External Tubes *Donald Trump for 2012 *Donald Trump, dream candidate *Donald Trump awesome plan to win 2012 *The Donald has a great relationship with The Blacks *Trump declares victory. Presidential race too easy to win. So he will step aside to let the "losers" to get a chance *President Donald for 2024! *Trump the heart breaker does it again *The Trump Empire *The Secret of the Donald Trump University